1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to data management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer environments are increasing in size and complexity. Systems management administrators need to review, consolidate, and manage data from many different sources. With the introduction of Information Technology Infrastructure Library (ITIL), which is heavily reliant on a centralized database, the Configuration Management Database (CMDB) systems management administrators will face increasing challenges in integrating data.
There is a high probability of duplicate data records when aggregating data from several different systems management tools into a single view. The systems management administrators need a mechanism to assess, with confidence, the accuracy and validity of these duplicate records.
Currently there are no good tools to help the user determine what data records are most valid and which records need to be deleted or ignored.